


S/L Watching 2

by nikoleekun



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleekun/pseuds/nikoleekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been watching Seteve for quite some time. One of these days he's bound to snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S/L Watching 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S/L Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13199) by rsjessen. 



Maybe it was because his self control couldn't take the repeated abuse and maybe it was because the scene before him was just too tempting for him to remain an observer any longer. The way Steve was acting on this particular day was so different and so much more erotic than any show he had previously witnessed and it was driving him mad. 

 

He seemed almost desperate, frustrated. He was moving erratically and so much faster than before. He was slowly inching his lower hand from cupping his sack down, one finger searching, gently probing, his face screwed up in a mixture of pleasure and fear. He seemed almost angry with himself, frantically caressing his own body as if he knew he'd never gather the courage to go this far again. He seemed to be challenging himself, berating himself for his fear.

 

Loki wondered if it had been caused by what had happened during their earlier battle. He had been so focused on the others that he had almost entirely missed Captain America coming toward him until he was flat on his back. The face before him seemed shocked, Almost afraid. His arms pinned he could only stare at his captor, wondering what would be done to him. Would the mighty Captain give him up and lock him away? In the instant he was pinned he wondered what could have happened had he not been so focussed on his brother this day. Would he have eventually stepped from the shadows and joined Steve in his bed? Would Steve have accepted his attentions? Would they have been happy together? Would he push him away in fear? Just as quickly as it had happened the moment was over. Steve had jumped off of him as if had been wearing molten lead. He was free. He surveyed the immediate area, searching faces to see if any had seen the god held captive for but an instant by their great Captain. Had Steve given himself up for helping the enemy?

 

As soon as he had ascertained that Steve was no longer near him Loki had more or less pulled from the fight, leaving the Avengers wondering why they had had such an easy time of it this go around. He had rushed to Steves room as quickly as he could gather the magic. Twisting himself into the shadows he waited for the blonde to return, fidgetting and pacing impatiently. He was both surprised and pleased when less than 6 minutes had passed before the Captain stormed into the room, slamming and locking his door and throwing himself face down onto his bed.

 

He squeezed his eyes closed, face red and fisted his sheets. Breathing heavily he groaned and turned his face to the side, eyes downcast. Loki's eyes widened as he felt Steves stare slide across his skin, shuddering and held his breath. Steve flushed and brought his right gloved hand to his face, staring at it as if to accuse it of acting of its own accord. He clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut once more. Slowly he dragged the again open hand down across his chest and over the bulge in his tights. Palming himself through his uniform he sighed, reaching up to drag off his cowl and throw it toward the window. Sitting up he frantically pulled at the rest of his suit, tearing it from his sweat slicked, dust covered body throwing parts of it in every direction.

 

Loki very nearly groaned and reached out to him as Steve stood before the bed in all his naked glory, panting and shaking. He shifted uncomfortably, his armour feeling tight and restrictive since his encounter with the tall blonde hero. Releasing his breath he reached down and couldn't resist running one hand roughly over his own restrained manhood.

 

Heaving with every breath Steve sat at the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands, "What the fuck am I doing?", He asked himself rubbing his eyes and face vigorously a look of pain and the same shock still in his eyes. Pulling his hands from his face he looked down. With a throaty groan he grabbed hold of himself and gave a few sharp tugs, face twitching and contorting with the pleasure and pain. Reaching further down with the other hand he caressed his sack and with a shaking hand probed further, searching out the place he wanted so badly for someone to touch. As he ventured further the hand on his length paused, thumb gliding over the tip to smear the precum across his head. 

 

Loki gasped as Steve found what he was looking for and let his head fall back, collapsing back onto the bed with a quiet moan. He fisted his cloak with both hands watching in awe as Steve slowly touched and probed at his puckered pink entrance. The look of bliss mixed with shame and fear on the others face nearly drove Loki to jump from his spot to the bed and ravish the man before him. But there it was, the final shove. Unknowingly, Steve had called out to him. 

 

"Oh God...Loki. Please.", Steve cried out as he rubbed his fingers over the source of his pleasure, the hand on his length moving once more, jerking and pulling as if his life depended on it. The sudden vice like grip on both of his arms caused him to yelp and try frantically to cover himself looking straight up at what had to be a dream. As the cool lips pressed furiously into his own he let out an undignified whine, grabbing hold of what bits of fabric he could reach and pulling the smaller man down over him. The touch of cool leather to hot skin was at the same time soothing and antagonising. He pulled at the garments, ripping the majority to pieces as he went. Only when he looked up again did he realise that this was NOT a very erotic dream but the object of his fantasies in the flesh.

 

"Steve...Ahh.", Loki sighed, growling as the blonde tore at his clothes not caring whether or not they were salvageable at this point. He ground his hips down into Steves and groaned as their hard flesh made contact and rubbed together. He opened his eyes as he felt Steve stiffen and look up at him. Meeting his gaze he was taken aback to see the horror displayed there. Gasping for air he scrambled for any words he could to diffuse the tension and explain his presence. "I-.. I.. Steve-", Chest heaving he leaned down to press his lips to the warm ones beneath him feeling strong warm hands grab hold of his biceps as if to shove him away. He kissed the blonde repeatedly, peppering pecks and hard, desperate kisses over Steves face, ears and jaw. "Don't go...Please.", came the slightly muffled voice of the trickster from the crook of Steve's neck.

 

Steve froze as he was expecting anything but tender and desperate kisses and soft words. The voice below his ear sounded pained, the plea difficult to speak. He wrapped his arms around the shaking god above him and let out a long shaky moan as the action brought their hips together once more. The sensation was too much to ignore and he thrust up again into Lokis thigh, dragging him downward to increase the bodily contact. 

 

Searching the face below him Loki inched a hand past his hips and between Steves legs. He eyed the man lustily as he slowly caressed his way back toward the one spot he knew would bring them both satisfaction. Probing the area with long teasing strokes he added pressure steadily working the digit toward the centre. Hearing nothing but throaty groans and whimpers below him he pushed a finger inside, cock twitching at the feel of the tight heat around it. Continuing to rock his hips into Steves, Loki probed inside, grinning as he brushed across a small swollen nub that caused Steve to grip the sheets and arch off of the bed with a shout.

 

"Ahh God!", Steve gasped as Loki added a second finger and began hurriedly preparing him to be thoroughly fucked. He raised a trembling hand to Loki's neck and dragged him down to assault his mouth with bruising kisses, sucking and biting at his lips and jaw. "Please, I can't take any more!!", He sharply thrust his hips upward and palmed roughly at Loki's ass. As the god removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheet and dragging his nails down over Steve's chest and hips, He pulled his legs as far apart as he felt he could manage in this position. Unsure of what to do with his hands now he let them fall limply at his sides pulling in a shuddering breath and screwing his eyes shut lest the man above him see the fear in them and stop.

 

With a shaking hand Loki pulled a muscular leg over his hip and fisted his cock with a spit slicked palm, nudging Steves entrance with the head. He looked up to see Steve's eyes closed tightly and reached forward with the hand that had previously been holding Steves knee letting the leg drop to rest against his thigh. He snaked his hand around the side of Steve's face, caressing a cheek with his thumb. "Steven. Open your eyes.", Looking intently at the tall blonde he waited to see the bright blue eyes in front of him before whispering," I won't hurt you.", and slowly breaching the tight ring of muscles causing steve to let his breath out in a long slow whine. Inching forward until he was fully seated, deep inside Steve's body Loki revelled in the heat, breath coming in shaky gasps as he did his best not to lurch forward and hurt his timid lover.

 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh~", Steve whimpered as he was slowly stretched and filled, grasping handfuls of the now ruined sheets hearing more tearing sounds that seemed to echo in the small room. It was painful, the pain was insistent but it was not unbearable. By the time he had really noticed it, there was little left but a dull ache. Opening his eyes once more he dared a glance up at Loki to see the same hesitant stare directed back at him. Raising one shaking arm he slid his hand over the gods hip, squeezing it lightly and nodding once. He nearly screamed as Loki pulled back a few inches and slid not forward but up, sliding every inch of himself over the beautiful swollen nub. Pleasure scorched through his body, burning at every nerve ending, setting his skin aflame. He lifted his hips and groaned as he felt Lokis shaft partially leave his body again, only to be pushed back inside when he sank back down with a cry. 

 

The last cry and the look of sheer bliss on Steve's face drove Loki over the edge, He hefted both of Steves thighs over his hips and pounded up into his prostate, crying out with every thrust. "Ahh! Steve!! Gods.. Fuck.", He shifted his legs to get more leverage and revelled in the moans and shouts of the Captain. Gazing down he watched as steves face crumpled with every well placed thrust. He greedily took in every lusty gaze, each contortion of the mans mouth and brows each pushing him closer to his climax. Hands still under Steves knees he leaned forward to bite Steves collarbone, feeling the mans cock rub across his belly. 

 

Steve couldn't take much more. A pressure like no other was building uncontrollably in his groin. He moaned loudly as he felt Lokis teeth on his collarbone and neck - almost there.. almost- Oh God, "Ahh LOKI!!". Steve cried out as he felt his own member being rubbed between their bellies, the friction too much. "Ahh, God, FUCK!", He came violently, his seed shooting across their stomachs, nearly hitting his chin and collapsed back onto the bed sucking in ragged gulps of air. 

 

Loki cursed as he both saw and felt Steve cum across their bodies and pressed into him erratically - just a few more-,"STEVEN!". He couldn't hold out against the feeling of Steves muscles clamped around him any longer and he buried his seed deep inside his blonde lover, Staying as deeply rooted as he could while collapsing forward onto Steve's chest.

 

Several minutes later as they came down from their post orgasmic high and began considering what had just happened both men frowned to themselves wondering where to go from here. Gripping Loki's shoulder, Steve pushed gently and rolled him onto his back. The blonde looked intently into the brunette's eyes and seeing no malice there smiled softly, "Would you like to take a bath with me?" and held out a hand.

~FIN~


End file.
